


Fullest House

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Basucally full house but with dimension hopping and OC's, F/M, OC's - Freeform, Series of Oneshots, not as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Join Penn,Sashi, and Boone as they go through life with their kids and families and their jobs, which make things extra interesting.





	Fullest House

Welcome to this story. Here is your cast of reoccurring chrachters! Note; some of these characters are OC's. 

Penn Kobayashi-Zero: not completely retired fro his duty of being a part-time hero but his halftime joh as a realtor makes sure he has time for his family and fun. He's still the same adventurous, crazy haired doofus that you know and love. /38 years old. 

Sashi Kobayashi-Zero: married to your favorite part time hero, she isn't some housewife to be taken for granted. She works insurance for the houses Penn sells and they make a great team. She loves her theee kids with all her heart and is definitely the sternest Mom you'll ever meet, but she does have a fun side. /37 years old. 

Boone Wiseman: Still a very wise man. He works as a realtor same as Penn, and does a pretty good job. He also works at a movie theater because free popcorn and discounts are too good to pass up. Nearly his entire being is caring for his 12 year old daughter, Violet, who is in the middle of the family after her mom and dad divorced. They the only family they've got and basically firm this huge family with Penn,Sash, and their kids. 

The Kids!:

Leyah Kobayashi-Zero: the oldest at 17 was the first to know of her parents secret and was immediately drawn into the idea of becoming a part time hero. She looks after her siblings as though it's her job and it is. She also cares for Violet as though she's her sister as well and is usually found helping them with their bad ideas if not being the voice of reason. She takes after Penn, with curly but manageable hair that falls to her mid-back and bright blue eyes. She has freckles and usually wears the Mu-Hu her dad gave her when she started the job. She's tall and like Penn has an adventurous spirit. 

Aiden Kobayashi-Zero: the oldest out of him and his twin sister, he is usually the voice of reason but can easily be talked into a plan. He's more serious out of the two, and practices Karate and baseball. He dabbles in stop-motion and its kind of a secret but he bakes. He looks like his mother, brown short hair and brownish eyes. He's the shorter or the twins and usually carries himself with an air of importantance. Loves MCR,P!ATD, and Fall Out Boy. He also has small feelings for Boone's daughter Violet. 

Jaiden Kobayashi-Zero:The wildest twin, she has her fathers adventurous spirit, loves of superheroes, and blue eyes mixed into one. She has brown her like her Mom and bro and it's long. It's usually braided into two long braids that stay in her sides and go down the her waist. She's energetic(imagine Mabel pines, Star butterfly, and Pinkie pie rolled into one). Though she isn't the most levelheaded she does occasionally think and is constantly worried about letting everyone down. Her happiness facade is real and it helps. 

Violet Wiseman:Boone's daughter. After a nasty divorce she ends up with Boone instead of her mother who definitely wouldn't want her as she made clear by her departure. She was mad at her dad for a while, blaming him for the divorce before realizing it wasn't his fault. Their close as close can be the ultimate daddy's girl. She looks like her mother, green eyes, tan skin and long black hair. She has a pair of purple glasses and is the groups Information giver during missions. She has a huge crush on Aiden, and Jaiden and Leyah totally know it. 

Lasts but not least- 

Pets!

Sunny Kobayashi-Zero is a golden retriever who was adopted when Leylah was about 7. She named him as a pup and the two are close. He's the family dog and the whole family loves him. 

Clouse: Violets cat. He's gray and white and nice enough for a cat. He for some reason dosen't like Sashi. It's honestly hilarious. 

Sophie-Anne and Cloudicus: Violet and Boone's pet goldfish that were named after a tv charachter and the weather mixed with a Greek god.


End file.
